


Not Your Stellata

by theoceanpath



Category: Swan Lake & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoceanpath/pseuds/theoceanpath
Summary: The swan loved the lake. The lake loved the swan. Swan Lake, they called it, and the ballet came stumbling in.100 confused words
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Not Your Stellata

The gallant prince arrived in swirls of dizzying onyx and lavender patched together. The swan chased him away.

The archer came, crimson violet embroidered with gold, every crystalline sequin dripping with music. The swan squawked until its voice gave out. Its pinions hammered themselves into the man’s side.

He left.

There was no prince and no archer thereafter. Someone dropped a dirty yellow bear doll into the shallows.

The swan kissed the lake and loved its reflection. Stars came, stars fell, and everything froze over.

A composer saw the silhouette carved upon the ice and mistook it for a maiden.


End file.
